


Jackson Wang and his study of Min Yoongi

by jackbumtrash (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS-Freeform, Bottom Jackson, Don't Judge Me, Drabbles mostly, Forgive me for that in advance pls, Fuck me sideways and call me nancy I'm so fucking bad at all this, GOT7-Freeform, Here's to hoping I'll ever be able to finish this, Honestly i'm just a slut for jinyoung calling mark hyung, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I may be trash for jackbum but i'm such a slut for markjin and so fucking soft for markbum, I might be fucking up the timelines courtesy of limited resources, I'll keep adding tags as I keep thinking of them, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jackson Wang & Im Jaebum | JB Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Multi, My depictions might end up being a little OOC, Please Don't Hate Me, Please check the relationship tags, Side ships will also be given importance -- like a LOT, Slow Burn (I mean I sure hope so lol), Some relationships have changed, Thank god for youtube and all these ship videos, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Wang Puppy FTW, What Was I Thinking?, What is freeform?, bear with me, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jackbumtrash
Summary: Where Jackson wants to figure out Suga, but Suga won't let him.





	1. Nobody does it like Suga-hyung

**Author's Note:**

> I'm JackBum trash. For real. So I dunno what the fuck I was thinking of while I thought of writing about this ship. Have some mercy though, thank you. And I hope whoever reads this, likes it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga on stage is captivating to Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic ever. Please have mercy on me. XD

###  Observation : Voice, Moves. 

Jackson looks at him as he performs.

Suga-hyung is something else entirely.

The way he moves on the stage is different from everyone else's. He all but _drips_ of swag, but also something else, something as sweet as his stage name; he leaves in his wake.

Suga-hyung's voice does things to Jackson, his body. _Multiple_ things at once. It warms him from the inside, and at the same time makes _chills_ run down his spine. 

And Jackson wants to get to know him. More. _**Better**_. But if there's one thing he knows, it's that Suga-hyung doesn't **really** like him.


	2. Cat Ears on Suga-hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is a smitten puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Suga in cat ears is the cutest thing.

###  Observation : Cat Ears 

Jackson scrolls the page downwards.

His eyes run over the results of his query. _**“Min Yoongi in cat ears”**_ , and damn it, the results are wonderful. 

As if hyung isn't _so_ pretty already, he _has_ to wear cat ears and look like that, _so **cute**_.

Jackson barely suppresses his coos over the photos, just presses his free hand to his mouth and looks at the pictures with a smile.

“ _Ah~ Jackson-ah~!_ Dinner's being served, come on~" JB hyung quickly calls out, poking his head through the door, and Jackson, startled, drops his phone and nervously nods; before closing the tab, deleting the history, and then follows behind his hyung. 

_Oh that was a close call,_ he thinks as he joins the others for dinner.


	3. Jackson isn't so secretive after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is really perceptive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Jackson-ah isn't so sneaky. Also since I'm a sucker for JackBum, romance or friendship, so here it is!

###  Observation : Jackson's an idiot 

Jackson thinks he's a pro at hiding his feelings. _**Thinks**_ is the key word here.

So obviously, he's not _really_ expecting it when JB hyung's voice calls out to him in the middle of the night.

“Jackson-ah, mind if I ask you something?" JB hyung asks, and Jackson bites his lip, turning around on the mattress to look up at his hyung on the bed a couple feet away.

“You already are, hyung,” Jackson replies cheekily, and then grins, causing JB to roll his eyes and smile himself, but then he sobers up and shoots Jackson a serious look.

“Is something going on— I mean, bothering you or something?" JB hyung asks and Jackson gulps, but then answers with a question of his own.

“What makes you say so, hyung?" He asks JB, and JB shrugs as much as he can, lying on his side.

“Well, I just notice things. Including how you're _always_ on your phone these days, looking up I don't know what." JB hyung answers, and Jackson is at a loss for words.

_Well, so much for being secretive._

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just reminding you that I'm here, in case you change your mind." JB hyung says when Jackson takes too long to answer, and Jackson nods, humming, because there really is _no_ one better than JB.

“Definitely hyung, saranghae, and good night." Jackson gives his hyung an air-kiss, and JB pretends to catch and keep the kiss under his pillow, before both of them turn away and finally fall asleep.


	4. The Luxury Cruise Named “JackBum”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson goes to YouTube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm JackBum trash and think that they're goals as fuck. Things will surely happen soon, but please remember that this _will_ be a slow burn fic. I mean I'll obviously try to keep it slow burn as shit. I hope you enjoy this! ❤

###  Observation : _JackBum_

Youtube is an amusing place.

Really, truly, amusing.

Because one minute Jackson was watching Suga-hyung's adorable aegyo, and fifteen minutes since then Jackson has been directed through a couple of _“JackBum”_ videos.

So Jackson has got to say, JackBum is a funny concept.

Jackson knows that he is, for a lack of a better word, a _‘touchy’_ person. Meaning he displays his affection through touches, hugs, and kisses. And even though he doesn't really kiss JB, he does share a very healthy amount of skinship with his favourite hyung.

He reads the comments on the videos like a dork, grinning as he sees people explaining why they “ship" him with JB so much, and shakes his head at some of the seemingly hyperactive/almost panicked, laughing at times.

Jackson will admit though, that he did have a huge, holy damn a _**huge**_ schoolgirl crush on JB up until some time ago, but that feeling just faded away with time because Jackson realised that crushes are silly, and temporary.

What he feels for JB, or any other member of their group, it isn't something as shallow as a silly crush.

He _**loves**_ them. He loves them with his life. These last couple of years, _they_ have been his family, his friends, his _everything_. So labeling his feelings for them as something, as _shallow_ as a crush is nothing less than insulting.

Besides, JB hyung is his best friend, and _aren't people affectionate to their best friends?_ Jackson wonders.

However, he forgets all about that train of thought as he joins the boys in the studio, and JB is the first one to greet him with a tight, _warm_ hug.


	5. How sweet Suga-hyung is to J-Hope hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's now daily YouTube adventures are funny, until he stumbles upon ‘YoonSeok’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the way Suga treats Hobi. It's beautiful. And they're my other OTP besides Jackbum. YoonSeok and JackBum are beautiful. Also this is a shortie. ❤

###  Observation : Suga-hyung's smile

Jackson feels like a _stalker_ , a downright _**fool**_.

When he realises that it hasn't even properly been _two_ hours, but he's already watched twenty-something _too many **‘YoonSeok’**_ videos.

Suga-hyung has a beautiful smile. However, he smiles like that only when he's with his group members, and especially when he's with Hoseok hyung.

And while Jackson doesn't have a problem with it, he wishes that someday he'll be the recipient of an identical smile.

Jackson does remember Suga hyung standing behind him during an interview, mint hair all perfect, and he remembers himself getting startled and hyung grinning, but even then hyung hadn't smiled that . . . _adoringly (?)_.

  
  


But then again, just _why_ would Suga-hyung smile at _him, Jackson, **‘adoringly’**_?

It makes a slight pang echo in his chest, and he wonders if that is indigestion.

Yet all he can think of, is that he wants to be smiled at by hyung, like _that_.


	6. Guess who's not the only one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because guess who adores Yugyeom? That's right. Yours truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugy. My baby.

### Observation : Gyeomie is texting someone

Yugyeom plops his tall butt next to Jackson, resting his legs on top of his hyung's thighs.

Jackson shoots the usually naughty maknae a curious look, but he finds Yugyeom busy texting someone, so he lets one of his hands stroke the younger's shin affectionately, while he continues with his YouTube surfing.

He doesn't really keep track of how long it goes before Yugyeom keeps his phone in his pocket and snuggles close to Jackson.

It's just _so cute_ , how even though being _so tall_ , Yugyeom snuggles close to Jackson like a child, the maknae that he is. And Jackson can't help but coo at him loudly, hugging the younger and giving him a particularly tight squeeze.

And yeah he receives a smack on the arm for that from the maknae, but Jackson only laughs and holds Yugyeom closer, and Yugyeom, for a change, doesn't complain and accepts the skinship.

Jackson's eyes open to an incessant buzzing against his thigh.

Wait, he fell asleep?

When did that happen?

Jackson rubs his eyes softly and looks around himself blearily, and then he registers the weight of Yugyeom's head on his shoulder, arm on his stomach, and the younger's legs on his thighs, and he realizes that his thighs also feel like they're asleep. 

Jackson palms where the buzzing is coming from, and discovers the buzzing's source to be inside Yugyeom's shorts' pocket.

_"Gyeomie . . . your phone–"_ Jackson croaks, patting Yugyeom on the arm, and the maknae makes soft, sleepy humming noises, takes a little time, but slowly, he wakes up.

Till the time Yugyeom gets to his phone, the buzzing stops. And when he checks the device, he sighs, keeps the phone away, and snuggles back into Jackson.

_**~~~** _

"Your phone's been buzzing a lot lately, Gyeomie." Jackson whispers to Yugyeom, when the boys are taking a break from their dance practice, "Who're you texting?"

"It's just a couple of fellow '97 liner idols. There's myself, and Bambam, and Jungkookie from BTS, and a couple of others." Yugyeom replies, fingers tapping away at the screen rapidly, a tiny smile on his face.

And _maybe_ , just _**maybe**_ , Jackson catches his maknae giving his screen a smitten gaze.

Jackson smiles, _seems like he isn't the only one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a picture of jackgyeom being cute. ❤


	7. Old flames, rekindled edition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is also a perceptive person. He also notices things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _might_ have a slight soft spot for Jinyoung. He's cute.

### Observation : that which smells fishy

Jackson likes to think of himself as a perceptive person.

That's why he thinks that if it _seems_ like something's going on between Jinyoung and Jaebum-hyung, then there is _**definitely**_ something going on between Jinyoung and Jaebum-hyung.

At first, he just had a minor doubt. He'd see the looks his best friend would direct to his other best friend. And he'd see the subtle exchanges of glances.

Now he sees them acting like a proper married couple, acting like the mom and dad of GOT7 as they call themselves, and Jackson only wonders if the others have noticed, or if it is just him overanalyzing.

But he decides to not _really_ poke his nose into it because it is not _any_ of his business. Yeah, they're both his best friends, but what if there really is nothing and Jackson just ends up making a fool of himself?

They wouldn't let him live it down, oh God.

He can almost hear them chanting over and over, _‘Jackson-ah is an over-imaginative puppy~!’_ . . . And nope. He's fine not being teased like that.

He'd rather have an entire YoonSeok YouTube marathon for a day. And if that doesn't sound as painful as it _is_ , Jackson doesn't know what would.

Ah, even thinking of that makes his stomach churn unpleasantly.

Okay. _Jackson, you need to stop thinking of it_ ; he reminds himself. Because nothing good's going to come out of it, besides unnecessary heartache.

It's not that Jackson doesn't know he doesn't have a chance with Yoongi-hyung. He knows. Trust him, he does. He just doesn't want to rub that in his own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap is probably MAMAs 2016. When BTS cried. And that broke my heart.


End file.
